Category talk:Sagas
New Saga: The March of the Oakaruk I want to ask if there is a consensus for creating a saga page for "The March of the Oakaruk". The name is taken from the latest Game Updates page, and the latest quests that continue this storyline are quite numerous and must be completed consecutively, like a Saga. I thought a page for collecting them would help, as they are scattered across Tysa, though most are currently concentrated around Southwest Tysa and Western Tysa. I apologize if you are not up to date on the latest events in this series of quests, as there are a lot of spoilers involved. Quests in the Saga: * * * * - also requires completion of Runeskin and certain Ashlyre and Fogbough events. * * * * * * * The starting point for the quests is still in debate. was chosen as a starting point, since the first reference of The Oakaruk are on the march... came from Game Updates 2009's description of the quest. Another possible choice is , since it is the starting point for merging the events in Ashlyre, Fogbough, and the originally unrelated Runeskin Saga. Any opinions and suggestions? --Wetheril (talk) 04:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : I won't be able to help much with this, as I'm not current with events, but since it's going to be a separate Saga page, I'll say make it as wide-ranging as you can. You could start with a short list of the story threads that concur here (like Runeskin's) followed by the quests themselves. Scarbrowtalk 14:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for your input. I will do as you suggested when I make the saga page (most likely sometime tomorrow, as it is now getting late here). I still have a lot of testing to do before some of the new quests can go up. --Wetheril (talk) 08:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've started the March of the Oakaruk page. Experts on this subject are needed there. Scarbrowtalk 16:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Categorization proposal Thinking of further categorizing Sagas similar to the Tallys limited time collections. Keep the individual saga pages tagged/classified as sagas (note on the plural usage as saga is a separate page defining the concept/term). But tag each associated adventure with the name of that saga (i.e. 7 Goblins, Runeskin, Rhaknars, etc...). So they would be laid out in tree fashion like the Limited time collections. While the current pages list all the associated adventures and those pages should continue to be expanded that way this would also allow the user to click that tag at the bottom of the individual page and be taken to the Saga mainpage. Plus it collects all the associated quests in a smaller, more concise window. And to be honest it'd make it easier to edit since you could tag the adventures with the saga category. However, to be honest I hate the thought of completely scrapping all those links or questboxes and completely replacing them with category trees/lists. So I'd probably still continue the current formats. But that may be sentiment over practicality? Plus I'm not sure about changing the current pages to category pages (I'll look at it and hopefully have it figured out before one of you answers). Could it be as easy as renaming it with the Category: format? Or would one have to copy/paste the current page to a new category one then delete the original. Thinking that may be the case since SB had to delete my orginal non category Sword page, but that could be because I made a second page? Also wondering if moving or renaming/reclassifying them a category page could cause redirect issues? More importantly is this a good idea or over redundancy? Last edited, --Old School 02:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) __FORCETOC__ : Hi, OS! I'm having a hard time getting my brain around exactly what you're proposing. I like the sub-category idea, though. Psychoadept 18:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Update This is going to be windy so advance apologies. Re: confusion, I think it's the verbage at least that's what I get hung up on since sometimes it seems backwards to me. Basically, I'm talking about moving (and I use that term loosely since I don't think they can be moved - I think it'd be more a copy/paste recreation, anyhoo...) the current "Pages in this category Sagas" (which are the sagas as a whole) up to a "Subcategories" collection as with the Tallys Collections which would list each individual saga page (i.e. 7Goblins, Rhaknars, Dire) under that as a category (again the terms can be confusing - maybe it's me). So when you click that individual saga page it will take you to it and will also show the other pages which can also be clicked on individually (that would take those individual quests bring tagged with the appropriate category/saga title of course). Again I'm not sure if this is a good idea since many of the current pages have transcluded questboxes or links of those individual quests, so this may be over redundant. For a visual look at the Tallys collections that don't have a subcollection under them (see Abyssal Collection for an example). Or the ones that do have subcollections for an example of Dire type sagas which I'll detail a bit more a little later. Another plus is when you add future and individual quests of the saga(s) you could categorize it at the bottom with the name (i.e. Rhaknar's) and it would be listed there. With all the saga chapters coming I think that would be extremely helpful. And I think it would be "presented" better via category pages and trees for the end user. But keeping and expanding on the current structures seem a bit redundant and keep in mind the saga titles will list and link by default below the text on category pages. So on the long pages it negates the concise placement or nice presentment argument since you'd have to scroll through the questboxes to the page bottom to get to the category listing. There may be a way to move the categories up in the articles body/text (in these cases above the transcended boxes) I'm not sure as I haven't seen anything indicating that can be done, but I haven't had time to look in depth either. Scarbrow is that possible? And again to be honest it might make more sense to scrap the current individual quest listings on those saga pages, but the truth is I don't like the idea of deleting/diminishing all that work especially other folks since none of it's mine (minus a questbox or two on the Dire page). Or each page could be left intact with a mention that the category pages follow. And besides the new Mad levels and other saga stuff the Dire and it's branches (I'll be vague for spoiler reasons) made me think of this "format". For Dire and others that may have specific/separate branches, I think one could list the main page and have the first few "open to all" quests/pages under it as individual pages or even transcluded/linked in the text as well. Then you could list each separate branch/side and it's path as an separate (sub)page with those associated quests listed under that page. And in the main saga page they would be listed as separate branches (see Demon Armour Collection or Mixed Armour Collection for an example though there's no links/itemboxes on the main collections page). These would also expand in tree view on the main page for all sagas by clicking the + symbol. Another thing (besides renaming/moving/recreating the current pages and possibly moving the category section up) is the individual pages that would list under the saga page (or Dire's branch pages) wouldn't list in order of appearance they'd list alphabetically. But I think the Sort key can be used to sort them manually via assigning the order we want. I say think just because I haven't actually tried/tested it. While it sounds extensive and the initial "transfer" would take a bit of time it wouldn't take an inordinate amount, although I'll have to defer to SB in part since some of it might be an admin only thing. Also it may be that I'm overly enamored with the category trees/listings as the current foramt is good I'll have to admit. So it might boil down to a case of six of one half a dozen of the other and personal preference. Last edited, --Old School 22:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Certainly windy, but I think I understand. A complicated question. I'll ponder ir for a while. However, for the moment I don't see it necessary. If you want to create categories, why not doing it and leaving the saga pages (with questboxes). Yes, two options instead of one. Maybe that's the best option. Scarbrowtalk 11:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC)